What are storerooms for?
by Dorka
Summary: Teyla and Ronon discovers a storeroom :


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stargate Atlantis does not belong to me!

Authors Note: I'm only learning English since some years so it's less than perfect. I hope you don't mind too much! ……This storeroom-thing is the pendant to the Liz/John closet 

Teyla was sitting on a blanket in her room to meditate: Somehow her thoughts drifted away every time she tried to concentrate. The last month has been different. Not because they didn't have to fear the coming of the Wraith as they had before, no. It was because of a certain new member in their team. Ronan was everything her father had wished for her. A strong man who knows what it is like living in fear, but who don't let himself down because of it. At the beginning, when she first came to Atlantis, she thought that John would be the men, but she hesitated. She knew deeply, that something was missing. After only a few minutes, at the time, when Ronon hold them in the cave, she felt, that he was someone special, someone good. And now, she learned that he can be even funny and he can talk about his feelings, when he was with her. Dr. Weir contacted her, when she wanted to know something about Ronon, not John. Elizabeth seemed to feel the closeness of them.

After nearly an hour Teyla decided to go for a little walk, to calm herself down and try to get a clear head. It was late at night, half an hour after midnight. The hallways were empty...nearly empty. She tried remember herself to breathe...Ronon was standing in front of her with a bare torso. That was too much for her. She couldn't get herself to speak so happily Ronan started the conversation.

"Ahm... Hi Teyla...I wanted to speak to ...you!"

"Yes?" she asked with husky voice.

"We may...should sit down!"

"Yes..." Teyla was angry at herself, that she couldn't manage to say more than just 'yes'.

The expression in Ronons eyes turned softer. His gaze was so deep, that Teyla thought she would melt.

"Teyla, I'm not the man of many words as you may noticed." he made a slight pause "I just wanted to tell you...that...that..." Ronon didin't know how he should tell her. So he decided the perfect way to express his feelings, was to kiss her. He lifted his hands and gently touched Teylas chin. They couldn't stop looking at each other. The runner leaned down and softly lay his lips on hers. As Ronon noticed, that Teyla didn't mind to be kissed, he deepened it. It was a long passionate kiss, what both languished for since they were alone in this cave together. As they separated Teyla was the firs who recovered her voice.

"We shouldn't do this here in the hallway... it's too public...I mean...!"  
Ronon cut her sentence, "I know what you mean!" He grabbed her hand and headed toward the next best door.  
"Where are we going?"

"I don't know"

"What?"

He didn't say a word, just opened the door and stepped in.

"This should be private enough!"

Teyla looked around. After one more second, she realised where Ronon has brought her.

"This is the storeroom!"

"Yes I know that, and I know that there is a very slight chance for someone to come here so late for searching for hoards…so…" Ronon closed the door behind them and pushed Teyla gently against the wall, to make it easier for him to kiss her again. She was overwhelmed by her feelings for him.

"Maybe we should return to our quarters..." Teyla managed to say, before Ronon kissed her once again.  
Ronon stopped aprubtly.  
"Do you fear that your favourite Colonel finds you with another man?"   
Teyla smirked. "Are you jealous?"  
"To be honest...well...yes!"  
Teyla had to refrain from laughing out loud.  
"I think you don't have to worry about the Colonel Sheppard... I have a feeling, that he has a crush on a certain leader of Atlantis!"

"If it's so Teyla...I have to tell you something" He held her very close and spoke the most important words. „I love you!"

They looked deep in each others eyes.  
"I love you too Ronon!" For both of them it was the happiest day since a long time. They fall into a long kiss and embrace.

This night, the storeroom wasn't just a storeroom; no it was the security for two lovers.


End file.
